1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing spring elements using a batch process.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical interconnects or connectors are used to connect two or more electronic components together or to connect an electronic component to a piece of electrical equipment, such as a computer, router, or tester. The term “electronic component” includes, but is not limited to, printed circuit boards, and the connector can be a board-to-board connector. For instance, an electrical interconnect is used to connect an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit (an IC or a chip), to a printed circuit board. An electrical interconnect is also used during integrated circuit manufacturing for connecting an IC device under test to a test system. In some applications, the electrical interconnect or connector provides a separable or remountable connection so that the electronic component attached thereto can be removed and reattached. For example, it may be desirable to mount a packaged microprocessor chip to a personal computer motherboard using a separable interconnect device so that malfunctioning chips can be readily removed, or upgraded chips can be readily installed.
There are also applications where an electrical connector is used to make direct electrical connection to metal pads formed on a silicon wafer. Such an electrical connector is often referred to as a “probe” or “probe card” and is typically used during the testing of the wafer during the manufacturing process. The probe card, typically mounted on a tester, provides electrical connection from the tester to the silicon wafer so that individual integrated circuits formed on the wafer can be tested for functionality and compliance with specific parametric limits.
Conventional electrical connectors are usually made of stamped metal springs, which are formed and then individually inserted into an insulating carrier to form an array of electrical connection elements. Other approaches to making electrical connectors include using isotropically conductive adhesives, injection molded conductive adhesives, bundled wire conductive elements, springs formed by wirebonding techniques, and small solid pieces of metal.
Land grid array (LGA) refers to an array of metal pads (also called lands) that are used as the electrical contact points for an integrated circuit package, a printed circuit board, or other electronic component. The metal pads are usually formed using thin film deposition techniques and are coated with gold to provide a non-oxidizing surface. Ball grid array (BGA) refers to an array of solder balls or solder bumps that are used as the electrical contact points for an integrated circuit package. Both LGA and BGA packages are widely used in the semiconductor industry and each has its associated advantages or disadvantages. An LGA connector is usually used to provide removable and remountable socketing capability for LGA packages connected to PC boards or to chip modules.
Conventional interconnect devices, such as stamped metal springs, bundled wire, and injection molded conductive adhesives, become difficult to manufacture as the dimensions are scaled down. Stamped metal spring elements, in particular, become brittle and difficult to manufacture as the dimensions are scaled down, rendering them unsuitable for accommodating electronic components with normal positional variations. This is particularly true when the spacing between the contacts scales below one millimeter, as well as where the electrical path length requirement also scales to below one millimeter to minimize inductance and meet high frequency performance requirements. At this size, spring elements made by existing manufacturing technologies become even more brittle and less elastic and cannot accommodate normal variations in system coplanarity and positional misalignments with a reasonable insertion force of about 30 to 40 grams per contact.